Not His Life
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: "In our life, we don't get to have nice things, Jack," his mother had said. "If you love her, let her go." Those were the words that Jack's mother had said to him, words that had to be obeyed. For, sometimes the greatest act of love comes with a cost. He was willing to die for her, but he refused to have her risk her life for his selfish desires.


The small boy's happy shrieks filled the air. Held securely in the arms of a doting blonde man, he zoomed down the small snow-covered hill on the sled before coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom.

A wry grin crossed over Jack's face as he watched the youngster roll off the sled and tumble aimlessly on the cold snow, completely oblivious to the risk posed by fellow sledders. As if reading his mind, a slender woman stepped forward and scooped the youngster up. Removing his snow-covered beanie, she shook it off and placed a soft kiss on the boy's wispy light blonde hair.

"Mummy, no!" the boy giggled as he struggled against her protective hold. "Want down."

Ignoring his protests, the blonde woman shook her head and carried him over to a bench where a pigtailed red-headed woman sat nursing a thermos. Sitting down on the bench, the young mother reached into a bag and pulled out a ziploc bag filled with marshmallows and gave one to the wriggling child. Placing the boy on the ground, she happily accepted a plastic mug of steaming hot liquid from her redheaded accomplice.

"Hot chocolate, I bet," Jack murmured under his breath. A second later, the blonde dropped a marshmallow into her mug and lifted it to her lips, causing him to chuckle softly. "I knew it."

Leaning back against the bonnet of his car, he watched the young boy dragged the blonde man back up the hill to resume their sledding. The boy's happy tone drowned out the blonde man's mock protests. Watching the scene unfold, he couldn't help smiling. There was an upbeat energy about the boy, one that seemed to outlast many other park users. As the sky darkened and the hint of early evening approached, the number of people on the hill dwindled. Yet, the family remained.

With the area almost empty, he saw his chance. Slowly, he moved to the rear of his SUV and opened the boot. His boisterous German Shepherd wagged its tail excitedly, eager for the chance to stretch its legs. Grabbing a lead and a brightly coloured ball, he called the dog to him. Together, they entered the enclosed park where the boy and his family remained, just a man and his dog.

His sudden appearance didn't do unnoticed, and he watched as the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the dog, and grinned. He wanted to say something, to approach him, but he couldn't. Instead, he took a seat down on one of the empty benches, not far from the two women, and waited.

"So," the redhead began as she turned to face her sister. "Are we ever going to talk about the fact that you shot down yet another perfectly nice man, who tried to ask you out on a date, Elsa?"

"I don't think there is anything to discuss, Anna" Elsa stated primly. "I'm not ready to date, and I told him that. He seemed to accept the answer, as did all the other men that you have tried to set me up with. It seems to me that you are the only one struggling here."

"Tadashi is a perfectly nice guy, Elsa," Anna retorted, apparently not willing to give up yet. "He helped raise his younger brother after their parents died, and he's smart."

"I know that he is smart," Elsa remarked. "We had a perfectly nice conversation about the advancements that he has made with the Baymax project. In fact, I quite enjoyed talking to him-"

"Then why didn't you accept his offer for a date?" Anna protested. "He's cute, he's smart, and he was good with Lu-"

"Because, I don't want to date, Anna," Elsa repeated, narrowing her eyes as she stared defiantly at her sister. "Why can't you understand that? Right now, the only focus in my life is my son. I don't have time for romance."

"Oh bullshit," Anna snapped. "Elsa, you are the same woman who graduated from university with honours, and went into labour four hours later. You are quite possibly the only mother, on the face of this earth who could take their six-month-old into an interview, and walk out with a job at one of Arendelle's top law firms. You are more than capable of juggling work, your son, and a sex life-"

"But I don't _want_ to juggle all that," Elsa reasoned, her voice croaking as she stood to her feet. "Anna, please, why can't you just understand that there are things you do not know? My situation is complicated, and the only man that I have time for, is my baby boy."

"You know, your two-year-old is not going to begrudge you the chance to fall in love, El. Maybe you should stop using him as an excuse to close yourself off to the possibility. You deserve happiness…" Anna retorted, her voice trailing off as she watched her sister walk away.

He felt his hand being nudged and looked down. Chuckling softly, he looked at the dog that was patiently sniffing at the ball in his hand. He'd been so engrossed in listening to the sister's conversation that he'd completely forgotten about his excuse to come to the park. Pulling his hand back, he threw the ball as far as he could and watched as the dog tore off after it.

With his hands freed, he focused his attention on pushing up his pair of sunglasses and securing his hoodie over his head, ensuring that almost all of him was shielded from the cold air. Surveying the near-empty park, his eyes found their way to the young mother as she knelt down to speak with her son. Her soft voice echoed over the empty park as she tried to convince the boy to give up his fun, and to return home for dinner.

"One more turn!" the boy pleaded, pointing at the sled. "Please Mummy"

Sighing loudly, the mother stood to her feet. Her hand reached down to take the boy's small hand, and she smiled. "Alright, but Mummy is going to ride with you, okay?"

Smiling to himself, he watched as the mother and son walked hand-in-hand towards the top of the hill. Climbing on the sled, she pulled the boy to sit on her lap and signalled to the blonde man to give them a push. Their voices rang out in loud, joyous laughter as they hurtled down the hill. Their happiness was infectious and it reminded him of a simpler time, a happier time.

* * *

 _Jack smirked. With his lean, muscular body, tousled silver-white hair, bright blue contacts, and the sign of his wealthy lifestyle evident in his clothing and accessories, he wasn't used to being denied. Normally, he had women throwing themselves at his feet, all eager to be wined and dined before a romp in between his sheets. In fact, his reputation as a lady-killer was infamous, and largely blown out of proportion. Especially when the would-be conquests were denied, and turned to making up lies about their alleged 'experience' as a way of soothing their bruised egos._

 _Yet, here he was, faced with the only woman that had ever caught his eye, easily the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen, and she'd turned him down. It would have been comical, had it not been for the fact that he'd been left dumbstruck by her. This girl was clearly perfection, and he needed to be by her side, to be her one-and-only. In his life, he'd wanted for nothing. Everything that he'd ever asked for had been provided to him. It was simply the world that he'd grown up in. Jack Frost had always got what he wanted._

 _But not her._

* * *

Shaking his head, Jack forced the memory of her refusal from his mind. She'd been a young, idealistic twenty-one-year-old law student in her second-to-last year at university. He had been a jaded twenty-six-year old man, already experienced with the realities of the adult world.

Yet, she'd stolen his heart from that very first meeting, and even though she'd denied him, he'd been unable to give up on her. He could have had any woman that he'd wanted, but none of them compared to the vision of her in his head.

* * *

 _Yawning loudly, Jack rolled over and opened his eyes. A wide smile crossed his face as he caught sight of the petite blonde that lay curled up in the middle of his king-sized bed. Pinching himself, he leaned in closer to get a better look at the sleeping angel._

" _I thought you said no," he murmured, his finger lightly trailing a pattern over her bare shoulders. "It took me almost a month of turning up at the store where you worked to convince you to go on a date with me."_

 _She didn't respond. Inching closer, he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and pressed her closer to him. After three months of dating, he'd come to realise that his first assessment of Elsa had been correct. He didn't want her, he needed her._

 _She was the part of him that he'd not realised he'd been missing. She made him think of things other than work. In the time that they had spent together, he'd changed. Fast cars, expensive suits, and flashy penthouses had no longer been enough to impress him. Elsa had made him yearn for a simpler life, one that included trackpants and old furniture- a family life. Hell, he'd even got rid of the fake blue contacts that he wore for work, and had allowed her to look into his brown eyes and to see the real him. Over the course of their relationship, she'd given him the world, and had asked for nothing in return. She loved Jackson Overland, and he, in return, would gladly lay down his life for her._

" _I did say no," her voice whispered, snapping him out of his daze. "You just wore me down."_

" _I thought you were asleep," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her jaw._

 _He felt Elsa shuffle in his arms as she turned to face him. "I was," she admitted. "I just wanted to see how long you could continue to stare at me."_

" _All day, baby," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. "I could look at you all day and all night. You're my angel."_

 _A light blush crossed Elsa's cheeks as she lifted her lips to steal a kiss. "You're going to have to let me go, Jack," she replied softly. "I have to go to class."_

 _Pouting, he flopped back to lie on his back. He felt the bed shift as Elsa moved to get up. Without warning, he shot his hand out to grip her arm and pulled her so that she was lying on top of him. Chuckling evilly, he snaked a hand around her waist, securing her to him._

" _No," he muttered defiantly. "You stay here, with me. Skip school and we'll spend the whole day together."_

" _Ja-ack," she protested, struggling against his hold. "Let me go. I don't want to go, but the sooner I go, the sooner I can come home to you."_

" _Promise that you'll come back to me?" he asked, jutting out his lower lip as he looked at her._

 _Shaking her head, Elsa looked at him. A strand of platinum-blonde hair fell over her face as she took in his petulant expression. Reaching his hand up, he pushed it out of the way. "Promise me, my queen."_

 _Elsa sighed. Leaning down, she kissed his lips before pulling back to look at him. "Of course, my king," she whispered. "I'll always come back to you."_

* * *

"Mummy, we go home now?" an innocent voice called, snapping Jack from the sweet memory.

Raising his head, he turned and watched as the small child followed his mother back to the bench. Turning around, the young woman bent down and brushed a dusting of snow off the boys pants. Once satisfied, she picked him up and placed him down on the bench.

"Yes baby," she answered, slowly easing the boy's snow pants from his legs. "We have to go home for dinner."

"Aunty Anna come?" the boy asked, pointing his hand towards his aunt.

Chuckling loudly, his mother bent down and kissed his forehead. "Of course, baby," she said. "Aunty Anna and Uncle Kristoff live with us, remember? In fact, Uncle Kristoff is making his special spaghetti bolognaise for dinner."

Jack watched as the boy's eyes turned to face him, a wide grin appearing on his small face as his blue eyes, the same colour as his mother's, lit up. "Doggy come?" he shrieked, pointing his tiny hand towards the large dog that sat patiently in front of him.

"No baby, the doggy stays here with the man," his mother sighed, her eyes not bothering to leave her son. "We already have two dogs, remember? We have Sven, and Olaf, and they will be waiting for us to get home and feed them."

"But I want that doggy!" the boy cried defiantly.

"I know baby, but you can't have him," his mother sighed, lifting her carrier bag onto her shoulder as she stood to her full height. "Besides, I think that the man would miss his dog, don't you?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Jack forced himself to throw the ball for his dog. A part of him wished to reach over and comfort the small boy, to let him know that he wasn't the only one who wanted something that he could not have, but he knew better.

* * *

" _Do you love her, Jack?" his mother asked, staring him straight in the eye._

 _Jack gulped. In his line of work, there wasn't many who could reduce him to a nervous-wreck. His mother, however, was always the exception. He knew that behind the smiling suburban 'soccer-mum' facade that she presented to the world, was a woman, hardened by the reality of life. His mother was powerful, and tough. She was not someone that one wanted to cross, and he knew it._

 _Sighing, he ran a hand through his freshly dyed hair and looked at her. "More than anything," he admitted. "She's the best part of me. She really is."_

 _His mother smiled, a small smile that lasted less than a second before her normal hardened expression took over. "Then get rid of her," she stated._

" _I can't, Mum," he protested. "I love her. I can't live without her, she is my whole world-"_

" _Exactly," his mother interrupted. "And it is for those reasons that you have to let her go, Jack."_

 _Taking a seat on the arm of the couch, he stared at her. Every ounce of him wanted to storm out of his mother's expensive manor and return to the apartment that Elsa shared with her sister. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, carry her to her bed, and make love to her. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him. He didn't want to hear what was about to come. "Mum," he began. "I ca-"_

" _Hear me out, Jackson," his mother snapped irritably before softening her voice. "Please."_

 _Sighing, he shifted onto the empty couch and looked at her. "Talk," he ordered._

" _Our lifestyle is different, Jack," his mother continued. "It is not a normal job. We don't choose it, we are born into it. Now, you've not told me a lot about this girl, only that she is beautiful, innocent, and a final year law student. The fact that she's dating you, and that you love her, makes her a target," his mother paused to study him._

 _Grunting, he lifted his hand and signalled for her to continue. If she was going to ruin his life, than she may as well do it quickly. His time with Elsa was apparently precious, and he did not want to waste it._

" _Her profession, makes it even worse, Jack," she added. "If she gets a job, than she will be able to conduct a search and find out what it is we do, who we are. That alone is risky, but if our opposition learns of her, and her value in your life, then you may as well put a bullet in her now…"_

 _He let out a loud gasp at his mother's violent choice of words. An image of Elsa, laying strewn across the ground, an innocent victim of his family's profession, appeared in his head, and he shuddered._

" _I don't like saying it, Jack," his mother murmured apologetically. "I've seen the changes in you since this girl has come along. I know that you love her, and it's because I love you, that I have to ask you to break up with her. I told you when you became of age that it doesn't pay to fall in love, Jack. Not in our business. Your sister did, and look where it got her- she had to watch as her fiance was slain in front of her and it was the end of her," a lone tear rolled down his mother's hardened face. "I can't bury another child, Jack, and I don't want to ask another innocent family to bury their child either."_

 _Without even realising it, he got up from his spot on the couch and crossed the divide to pull his mother into a tight hug. His eyes glanced up to the mantle-piece to where the photo of his murdered sister and her fiance, Jamie, sat._

" _What do I do, Mum?" he whispered. "I don't want to hurt her."_

 _His mother sighed. Looking up at him, her brown eyes bore into his and she sniffed. "Take her somewhere special. Give her one perfect weekend, then do it. Try and leave her with something positive to remember the good times," she murmured. "Whatever you do, don't look back, and don't encourage her to seek you out. It is safer for her that way."_

* * *

Sniffing loudly, Jack forced himself to wipe back the tear that had threatened to fall down his face. He could count on one hand, the worst experiences in his life; his sister's death was one, watching his best friend, Bunny, get shot, was another, that fateful conversation with his mother, and the weekend in Paris.

* * *

 _Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack willed the time to slow down. If he could pause it permanently, than he would. He didn't need a future, nor did he need a past. All he needed was with him right now._

" _Jack," Elsa's voice called, drawing his attention back to her._

 _His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head. A soft glow illuminated Elsa as she stood on the balcony of their Paris hotel room. Soft yellows and pinks bathed her as the sun set, bringing an end to their weekend, and regrettably, their relationship._

" _Jack," Elsa continued, smiling widely as she looked at him. "You have to come see this view. It's simply glorious. It's like the city knows that we're heading home tomorrow and it decided to put on one last show."_

 _Reluctantly, he stood to his feet. He didn't want to go out there, to hold her in his arms for one last time. It didn't help that she was dressed only in his hockey guernsey, with her hair still tousled from making love earlier in the afternoon. Why did she have to be so perfect? Why did he have to do this? To break her heart after he'd given her a perfect weekend in the city of love._

 _Shuffling towards the balcony, he was reminded of something that his mother had said to him a week earlier. "We don't get to have nice things, Jack, not in our business."_

 _Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist. The intoxicating smell of her vanilla perfume filled his nostrils as he took her small hands in his larger ones. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on the crook of her neck. He'd meant what he'd said to his mother, he loved Elsa, more than anything else in the world. He'd rather die a hundred deaths, than see her harmed._

" _I love you," he whispered. "More than life itself."_

" _Jack," Elsa yawned, twisting in his arms to look at him. "I have to tell you something."_

" _Really?" he asked, leaning back to study her face. "I also have something to tell you."_

" _Oh?" Elsa murmured, furrowing her brows as she looked at him._

 _He nodded. Reaching his hand up, he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You first, baby," he urged._

 _Elsa nodded. "Okay," she stammered, taking a deep breath. "I'm...I'm…"_

" _Elsa?" he urged. "What is it, my queen?"_

" _Jack, I'm pregnant," she said, her blue eyes looking out from under her long lashes as she smiled shyly at him. "I found out just before we left. I'm ten weeks today."_

 _He felt his knees buckling from underneath. Dropping his arms from around her, he fell to the ground. Her words repeated themselves in his head, a cruel blow to an already horrible situation. All he had wanted from his life was to fall in love and raise a family, and yet here he was, an expectant father, and forced to give up on his two biggest dreams. It just wasn't fair._

" _Jack?" Elsa's voice cried as she sunk to her knees. "Are you okay? Answer me, please, baby."_

 _Opening his mouth, he let out a loud, mournful wail before pulling Elsa to him. "I c..can't do this," he choked. "I can't."_

" _Do what, Jack?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling as she stepped out of his grasp. "What is it you can't do?"_

 _Keeping his head low, he avoided eye contact. He couldn't look at her. How could he look the girl of his dreams in the eye and break her heart? She'd think him a monster._

" _Jack,"_

" _Elsa, we have to break up," he whispered, bracing himself for the inevitable anguish which was due to come his way._

" _What?" Elsa gasped. "Is this some kind of jo-"_

 _He shook his head. "It's not a joke, Elsa," he stated sadly. "We can't continue to see each other. I love you more than anything, and I love our baby, but we can't be together-"_

" _I understand," Elsa interrupted coldly. "You decided to bring me here to Paris, after ten happy months together, and wait for me to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child, only to dump me. Is the fact that you splurged on a trip meant to stop me from getting mad? From being hurt?"_

" _Elsa, no," he cried, standing to his feet as he forced himself to look at her._

" _Save it, Jack," Elsa snapped, turning her back on him as she brushed past him and into their hotel room. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. Then, I would like to catch the next flight home to Arendelle -alone."_

" _Baby, please," he begged, staggering towards her. "You don't understand. I love you. It's for your own good, it's what is best for you and our child."_

 _Elsa paused in her tracks. Turning around, she lifted her head to face him. Her pale face was blotchy and stained with tears. "It's nice to know that you love me so much that you want to dump me, and expect me to raise your child alone."_

 _He felt like he'd been shot. He knew that it was going to be hell to break up with her, but never in his wildest dreams had he considered just how much he would be losing. Suddenly, he was struck by a horrible thought. "Y..y..you are g..going to k..keep the baby, aren't you?" he stammered. "P..please."_

 _Crossing her arms over her chest, Elsa let out a soft sigh. "I'm not going to get rid of the baby, Jack," she whispered. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but this child is just as much a part of me, as he or she is of you. Don't worry, I won't chase after you for money if you don't want. In fact, the child doesn't even have to know you exist."_

 _Her words stung. Choking back a tear, he nodded. He didn't even need to ask his mum, to know what she would say. He couldn't be a part of his child's life. Not now, not ever. No one could know that he had fathered a child, no one. After all, he was a father now, and he had to keep his child, and its mother, safe._

" _That would be best," he lied. "Please don't try to contact me, Elsa. If I want to get in touch with you, I will."_

" _Don't worry," she stated coldly, turning her back so that he couldn't see her face. "I won't."_

* * *

Digging in his pocket, Jack pulled out a tissue and dabbed at his eyes.

True to her word, Elsa had never tried to contact him. She'd returned to Arendelle later that evening, after he'd sprung for a late night flight. He'd returned the day after as planned to find that a box full of his belongings had been packed up and returned to his apartment. That had been the last time that Elsa had ever sought him out.

He'd bumped into her four months later, when she had been six-and-a-half months pregnant. It had only been by chance. He'd been leaving the doctor's clinic when she had arrived for a checkup. They'd shared an awkward conversation, before he'd asked for permission to call her later that evening. He hadn't expected her to agree, but she had, and for one blissful hour, he'd been able to hear her voice again.

The next time that he'd spoken to her, had been a brief call when she had let him know that their son had been born. It had broken his heart to deny her invitation to visit her, to hold his son, but he'd not had a choice choice. It had to be that way. He couldn't allow himself to give in, to put his son's life at risk. It wasn't just Elsa that he had to protect now, it was his family.

Somehow, he had resisted the urge to see her for the next eight months. Packing up his apartment, he'd moved to the other side of town in an attempt to put more distance between them. Still, he couldn't resist the chance to hear her voice for long. Picking up the phone, he'd dialled her number and had called her one last time.

She'd been reluctant to talk to him, her heart had grown weary with time, and she'd been exhausted from juggling her life as a young lawyer, with motherhood. Yet, he'd worn her down, and when he'd brought up their son, she'd softened. With a little bit of persuasion, he'd been able to convince her to let him provide for their son. In order to avoid the possibility of his accounts being hacked and a link being made to Elsa, he'd been unable to make any routine deposits, but he'd worked out that a generous lump sum, paid yearly, would be okay. Besides, if asked, he'd already come up with a ready-made lie for his accountant.

"Elsa," a soft voice called. "Are you okay?"

Raising his head, he turned to face Elsa. Her face was still as beautiful as it had always been, but the signs of heartache was painfully obvious. It was an unspeakable pain, one that only he understood.

"I'm fine, Anna," she murmured softly. "I'm just thinking…"

"About?" Anna probed.

"About him," Elsa admitted quietly as she lifted her head to look at the sky.

"Elsa," Anna warned, moving to wrap her arms around her sister. "You can't continue to let him occupy your mind. You have to move forward. He...he made his choice, and he has to live with it. Don't let him steal the rest of your life. You deserve so much better than him-"

"Anna," Elsa cut in, stepping away from her sister's grasp. "You don't understand. It's not that simple, he's my baby's father. Every time I look at Lucas, I see Jack."

"Exactly," Anna snapped. "Except he's not bothered to be there for you and Lucas. He whisked you off to Paris to dump you. He's not even bothered to ask for a photo of Lucas, it's like he doesn't care...so why are you continuing to let him take up valuable real estate in your heart?"

Elsa sighed. Choking back a tear, she bent down and picked up their son, pressing him securely to her chest. He watched with interest as the small boy looked over his mother's shoulders at him and smiled. There was no denying it, when he looked at his son, he saw himself. Except for his eyes, their son had his mother's piercing blue eyes.

"I'm waiting, Elsa," Anna continued, her voice softening as she stepped closer. Raising her hand, she stroked her nephew's back. "Look, I know that you loved him, and I know that he gave you the best gift ever, a gorgeous son, but that doesn't mean you owe him, Elsa. He never deserved you, and he sure as h-e-l-l doesn't deserve Lucas-"

"Anna, please," Elsa reasoned, tightening her grip on her son. "I am well aware of how he hurt me. However, there are things that you don't know. He had his reasons, and he's hurting too. Believe me, it wasn't until I started working, and did a bit of research, that I was able to understand why he did what he did-"

"Uh, because he's a spoilt rich kid, who wanted to play and didn't want to face up to the responsibilities of being a father" Anna sassed. "I bet that he is hurting. What is he doing while you're taking care of his kid, and working long hours? Tell me, how many women is he flying to exotic locations? Or does he still prefer to waste his money on expensive sports cars?"

"Anna!" Elsa snapped. "For the last time, please drop it. Look, I know you want to be upset for me, and Lucas, but please respect me when I tell you that there are things you can not be privy to. Jack loves me, and he loves Lucas. Please believe me when I tell you that."

Holding his breath, he watched as Anna took a step back. The look in her eyes suggested that she was far from over, but she was willing to back down. Motherhood had changed Elsa. He'd witnessed it in her tone before. Now, when she spoke, there was a steely resolve. She was a mother, protecting her family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be.

"Okay," Anna sighed. "I'm going to go help Kristoff put the sled back in the car. We'll get the motor running so that it's nice and warm when you and Lucas catch up to us. I love you, El. I just want you to be happy."

Elsa let out a deep sigh. "I know, Anna," she murmured. "I am grateful for your support. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone with my son for a minute. We'll meet you at the car."

Holding his breath, he watched as Anna retreated.

"Mummy," Lucas' small voice called out. "Can we play tomorrow?"

Elsa nodded. Turning her head, she placed a soft kiss on their son's forehead. "Of course baby, we'll come back."

"Will the doggy be here tomorrow?" Lucas asked, his small hand pointing over her shoulder.

He felt his heart clenching. Turning his head, he resisted the urge to nod, to let his son know that he would be back tomorrow. Their situation was unique, and fraught with danger. He could never promise him that he'd turn up somewhere, it was too risky. Hell, he couldn't even reveal himself to his own child, or his child's aunt and uncle.

"I don't know baby," Elsa admitted. "I guess we'll see tomorrow."

Whipping her head around, she gave him the briefest of looks before turning her back on him. He watched as she made her way away from him, the sound of snow crunching underneath her shoes. Pausing at the gate to the park, she let out a breath. "I love you, Jack," she murmured softly before continuing on her way.

Wiping back the tear, he looked down to the small glove that had fallen from his son's hand. Picking it up, he wiped off the snow. "Lucas Overland," he remarked, reading the small carefully printed name on the label. "That's my boy."

His eyes searched the car park for Kristoff's trusty white sedan. Leaning forward, he was barely able to make out Elsa as she leaned in to secure their son in his car seat. Glancing down, he pocketed the glove and stood up. He felt his hand being nudged and looked down to see his faithful dog. "I know," he mused. "That's my son, and my girl, but that's not my life."


End file.
